The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems and, more particularly, to systems for cooling syngas.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. For example, a gasification system includes one or more gasifiers that react a feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and/or steam to produce syngas. The syngas may be used for power generation, chemical production, or any other suitable application. Prior to use, the syngas may be cooled in a syngas cooler and treated in a gas treatment system.